fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC12
is the 12th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 12th part of "Next Generation Arc". In this episode, Juliet's true Hanyō nature is revealed. (These writings of the episode will been redone) Plot At night into the Heian High School where Juliet, Rosette and Hermione must worked the evening classes and perform chores, Juliet has losing her Hanyō features and returned into her human form. Juliet criticized Hermione who is the responsible of this incident in which Hermione had unwittingly insulted Rosette when she answered this provocation, which led to believe that it's Juliet who had insulted Rosette, both girls begins to quarrel and fight. And because of this misunderstanding, it's Hermione, Juliet and Rosette are punished and they will have the evening classes and chores. Into the flashback in school playground where Juliet and Rosette are quarreled as usual while Hermione has back was turned as she not wanted to be involved in the usual quarrel. Juliet goes away as she hold Hermione's hand, while Rosette said that Juliet is just a moron, she and Hermione who is the "Mama's Girl" which offended Hermione. She replied from Rosette's insult by called her a mama's girl, Rosette is shocked from this insult, she thinking mistakenly that it's Juliet who answered this provocation. Rosette grabs Juliet's shirt collar angrily as she asked if she insult her, Juliet said no as she it's not she who insulted her. But Rosette refuses to listen and they begins to fight while Hermione tries to run away. But Juliet grabs Hermione's skirt which leads her gets involved into the fight. Into the puff of smoke during the fight between Juliet, Rosette and Hermione. She grabs Juliet's shirt collar while Juliet punches Rosette's face while Rosette had pulled Hermione's hair and they continued to fight themselves and insulted among themselves. Until the teacher arrived and managed to stop them, and later into the staff room, they are punished and reprimanded. As punishment, they are going to night classes and chores. End of the flashback, Hermione replied it's not her fault, because if Rosette did not offended her, they would not have such punishments that night. Hermione gives to Juliet, the broom to clean the floor as she not wanted to do the cleaning, but Juliet refuses as she said that it is her chore and should she do it. Rosette said they should to not to argue for that, and their evening classes are finished and it remains only to do the cleaning. Later after their nocturn punishements, Hermione is in bad mood as she commented that is a nightmare that night and that day ruined because of the usual fight. Juliet replied is not because she was a spoiled child that she should not be subjected to tough tests. And further, Hermione is Juliet's familiar but she was too stubborn, immature and impulsive, she should be more mature. They meet with Azmaria, Koumori, Romeo (into his human form during night) and Chrno who waited them as they have heard they have evening classes and chores, Hermione said angrily that it's because of Rosette and Juliet with their nonsense fight, they should stop beating among themselves. Azmaria is exasperated by their rivalry, she will do the moral and demonstrate maturity. Azmaria said at Juliet and Rosette they should stop to fight like immature kids, they have never changed in 100 years since their meetings in Takamagara before their reincarnations, why they should not agree to one another to unite and fight together. Honesty, team spirit and dedication to the public interest are the main values for the Precures. If they continue their conflicts, they will eventually move away one after the other and lose against the formidable enemies. Azmaria said at Rosette that a Christian nun should to have respect towards others and help them together rather to fighting by rivality or by stupidity, they praying for the salvation of others, and also to lives an active vocation of both prayer and service, often to the needy, ill, poor, and uneducated. Rosette had finialy to understand Azmaria's morale and maturity. Hermione commented that the morale is nice to hear, but she did not want to interfere with that and assumed her duty as Juliet's familiar if she must to fighting, she had other things to do like shopping and do not want to get dirty, she leaves from the group. Azmaria intervenes herself in front of Hermione, she said that Hermione did not understand what it's life difficult. Unlike Hermione who lives into easy life, Azmaria had lived a difficult past even after her current reincarnation, she had lost both her parents in her homeland, Azmaria has still lives into loneliness, she was adopted by Riccardo Hendric, she run away from New York after the death of her adoptive father, she had a sad life until she transformed into Seiryu, and she even go up to Kyoto in search of her reincarnated friends. Azmaria asked if Hermione thinks it's so funny to having a difficult life so she living into luxury, having loving parents, without worrying about the others who suffered like herself, Juliet, Rosette and Joshua have also losing their parents during childhood. As Juliet's familiar, she refuses to listen Juliet's orders and acted as a spoiled brat and think of living the easy life, and about Tybalt who has losing also his mother, she affirms that Hermione will only save herself, she will unable to protected him and do something as if nothing happened, but she was unable to accepted these events when she losing one of her dearest friends, Hermione was so too naive about these dark events. Azmaria's words had offended Hermione, she grabed Azmaria's shirt collar angrily, she replied angrily that Azmaria should not talking of Tybalt, she pushed her on the wall. Chrno intervenes and said that Hermione goes too far with her snobbish and immature attitude and being naugthy with Azmaria, but Hermione refuses to listen and hit Chrno while Rosette and Koumori intervenes as she affirms that Azmaria is right to say this. Koumori said at Hermione should not to flee her fate, she says both have the same common point as they hates violence and fighting. But to saving both worlds and defeated Orochi, Juliet had need of Hermione because she was her familiar and one of the incarnations of the four seasons able to save Takamagahara. Hermione refuses to listen and replied that is a waste of time playing the hero who thinks about saving the world and she did not want to interfere with that, Hermione runs away from them while Juliet tries to pursed her. Koumori said that it is a heavy fate for a fragile girl like Hermione, he wondered why Hermione was reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy 16 years ago and becoming Juliet's familiar, unless it happened six months earlier had traumatize Hermione. Behind of the iron post, Tybalt said that Hermione is maybe stubborn, naive and impulsive. Even during childhood, Hermione is sometimes quite immature and acted as a spoiled brat. But yet, Hermione had good sides, she remains sweet, charismatic, and innocent, she's highly protective and caring. Tybalt appears in front of them, it's going to take time of course, but if such incidents in which Hermione will be the only responsible, she will become much more mature and accepts her fate as Juliet's familiar and saving Takamagahara. Tybalt comes towards Azmaria as he thinking she did not trusted towards Hermione due her lack of maturity and egocentrism, Azmaria nodded her head as she thinking that Tybalt had trusted towards Hermione. The next day at Kyoto after they have hunted a youkai, Hermione is into her hybrid-form, started to groan and irritated as she was tired of involved in the fighting and chasing youkais. Juliet get angry as she replied she should not to do to make whims, Hermione said angrily that it interesed not her to go into fightning and want to lead a normal life without violence. During the argue, Romeo, Cordelia and Sei are attended this argue between Juliet and Hermione. Romeo comment they're arguing again as usual. Sei said that Hermione did not stop doing whims as a little baby. Cordelia is exasperred by their attitudes and decide to intervened. She comes towards the two girls as Juliet continues to said that it is thanks to Hermione that she has helped them serveral times and fighting together, and she had also saved Seiryu when she was possessed by an Ayakashi, and now she wants to stop everything. Hermione said exactly that she was tired and wanted to lead a normal life. Cordelia said that Hermione is supposed to act as Juliet's familiar and not as a spoiled princess. A familiar is done to protect and obey his master, but she was too stubborn to listen thinking only her appearance and luxury. Hermione must not deny her duty as Juliet's familiar even she hate violence and fights, she must to being more mature and less impulsive, and focused on fighting. Cordelia noticed Hermione's angry face as she was offended by the moral. Hermione hitting Cordelia's nose violently as she shouted to shut up, Romeo yelled that Hermione goes too far, Juliet grabs Hermione's shirt collar angrily as she blamed her for having hitting Cordelia. She pushed Juliet away as she yelled that she never wants to fight again and lose her time playing the heros in shounen mangas. Not like what happened six months ago, and she wants to lead a normal life like a human. And they had problems with these Ayakashis, she does not care and not her business. She claimed that she was not a immature and spoiled child and her reputation as a noblewoman is important but it was ruined because of them. Cordelia slaps Hermione violently, she yelled that Hermione is really an immature, naive and impulsive girl who often acted as a spoiled brat, she loves being admired by people and is believed to be the most beautiful noblewoman, Hermione can be very haughty by criticizing in some ways she found them too pathetic and boring. And if something terrible could happen to Tybalt and Hermione decides to stop everything, she cannot save him, her promise will eventually break if she should stop fighting with them. Hermione had the hand placed on her cheek as she felt the pain because of Cordelia's slap, but she was offended what Cordelia said about of Tybalt if she was unable to protect him. She fly away from them while Romeo and Sei ordered to not go. In her thoughts, she hates them, Juliet, friends and all concerned about youkais, she has enough to live like that everyday, especially what happened six months ago. She believes mistakenly they are wrong that she was immature and coward and she will not being responsible what's happened at them, but they should not to to talking about of Tybalt. Without knowing at the narrow neighborhood, Meg said that it degenerates into the quarrel between Hermione and Juliet. If Hermione does not change attitude and grown as a mature woman, this can lead to their own losses in the battle against the Guardians of Yomi. It always ends up like that with the spoiled children who are very concerned about their appearances, luxury and idleness. Tybalt said that if these terrible events occurred while Hermione will be responsible, she will eventually realize what she has done. Meg commented that Tybalt is self-confident, but she is wary of Hermione, because she prefied to save herself rather to take responsibility. The spirit of Kirin is in side of Meg and listen carefully. Meanwhile at the sunset, Rosette and the spirit of Seiryu are confronted with Leontes. He creates a seal from her hand palm to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to created an amulet paper, and then send it to form an Ayakashi who look like a unknown youkai, but probably a Hanyō (a half-demon with a ghostly body), the rest of the Mugen Furyoku is bring to the Dragon's Gate, in order to break one of the 34 Pentagram seals, and it is now 33 Pentagram seals after one of them is broken from the Dragon's Gate. Leontes asked where is Juliet, Rosette replied she doesn't know. The Ayakashi is prepared to attacking them, while Rosette uses her Spiritual Paintbrush to transformed into Cure Tsukiyomi. Leontes thinking if he attacked Cure Tsukiyomi, it can attract Juliet. Tsukiyomi draw the kanji "木" (Ki) on the screen, both red and blue seals arise from the ground, Seiryu appears after the summoning. Seiryu uses . Major Events * Juliet's Hanyō blood take over on her and goes into berserk state as she's in verge to die, but she was later entered into the critical state due the bleeding after she losing her Hanyō nature at night. * Cure Amaterasu is defeated and badly injured by an Ayakashi. * Leontes has losing his right arm because of Juliet into her berserk state. * The Magatama Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword are stolen by Leontes and sended into Yomi. Trivia * Into one of the Nekketsu category, as the battle rages on and is about to be finished dramatically for the heroes, at the last moment. As Juliet and her friends are humiliated, struck down, drained of blood, Hermione appears only at the point crucial. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: The "Hanyō" are human beings who possessed the youkai blood, they were hybrids appear in Japanese mythology, and it is like of the dhampir (half-human, half-vampire), they are also called half-youkai. In general, the appearance is that of a human with certain physical traits of youkai, such as ears, eyes, tails, etc. But in the case of reincarnation, the characteristics of the youkai part are spiritual. * In Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, the Hanyō with spiritual traits, they may have more physical strength to resist an attack, such as poison or a supernatural malignant tumor. But it can also be due to other factors, the sun is the energy of a Hanyō have more energy in day, but if the moon appears, they losing their spiritual energy at night and can returned into human form, and they are reputed to have eating twice more food than a human. This is why that most humans have persecuted them, exclude them, and hunted them. As a reincarnation, when their youkai traits materialize, endurance, power, and other skills to increase dramatically. * There are types of Hanyō: * Child of a relationship between a human and a youkai. * The union or amalgamation of a human being with a youkai. * Reincarnated as an Hanyō. This means that in his past life was a youkai or a full human. * Born as a human being, but the energy is returned to his body turning the individual into a Hanyo. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * SeiCategory:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt * Cordelia * Curio * Francisco * Lancelot Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Story Arcs Category:Next Generation Arc